


Beau et le Bull

by LadyLay4



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Qunari, Romance, Tevinter Imperium
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLay4/pseuds/LadyLay4
Summary: O romance de Dorian e Iron Bull finalmente resolve enfrentar as barreiras culturais de Tevinter, o que será que o tempo lhes reserva? ***Contém cenas de sexo gay, se não gosta, não leia.***Disclaimer: O jogo Dragon Age Inquisition e seus personagens pertencem à empresa Bioware.Essa obra trata-se apenas de uma ficção escrita por fãs para fãs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoal,
> 
> Devido à uma alta demanda de fanfics Dorian s2 Iron Bull, resolvi escrever esta fanfic, espero que gostem!
> 
> Deixem suas opiniões e críticas construtivas, são sempre bem vindas!
> 
> Beijos,
> 
> LadyLay4

         O dia amanhecera ensolarado em Tevinter, indicando um novo dia de trabalho árduo e luta contra o magistério conservador.

\- *suspira* Dorian, anime-se!Esse dia ensolarado mal se compara ao seu brilho no magistério! – Eu dizia para mim mesmo, tentando ser otimista

         Meu novo visual ainda me parecia excêntrico, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.Principalmente, quando eu pensava nos tempos da Inquisição...Nunca pensei que teria tantas saudades de toda aquela confusão.

         Minhas longas madeixas negras se destacavam, embora meu bigode e cavanhaque característicos ainda fossem meu traço mais atraente e familiar, pelo menos aos meus olhos.

         Meu olhar cintilava de confiança, mas fora tomado de repente pela incerteza e raiva, pois memórias daquele tempo cismavam em ressurgir sempre que eu pensava na Inquisição.

\- Droga!Porque eu não consigo tirar ele da cabeça?Tenho coisas mais importantes para resolver, mas mesmo assim...

         Uma sensação melancólica começou a habitar meu peito, pressionei minha mão direita contra ele tentando estancar a dor que a ausência de meu Amatus deixara.

\- Bull...Onde será que você está?

         Permaneci pensativo por alguns instantes, mas logo fui surpreendido por uma batida leve e insistente na porta.

\- Francamente, eu já disse que não gosto de ser incomodado...

         Um elfo alto e esguio trajando vestes elegantes, falou ofegante em um tom de voz esganiçado:

\- Perdoe-me...Senhor...Magistrado Pavus...Mas é uma...emergência!O senhor tem que ver isso!

         A atitude do elfo me pareceu suspeita, mas concluí que deveria investigar a situação.Andamos com pressa até a praça central de Minrathous, onde uma multidão agitada estava reunida gritando xingamentos e rogando pragas.

         A cena que contemplei me deixou mais furioso que todos os comuns na praça.Meu sangue fervilhava nas veias como ácido.O criado tentou me acalmar, mas o dispensei antes que o machucasse.

         Bull encontrava-se imobilizado por amarras mágicas presas ao solo, enquanto um magistrado divertia-se o chicoteando com fogo, gelo e o eletrocutando.Tratava-se de um show de horror para entreter a multidão dos soporati e promover o magistrado como herói.

         Meu Amatus resistia bravamente, grunhindo e urrando, mas ao mesmo tempo xingando o magistrado.

\- Magia de merda!É só isso que você tem aí? *cospe sangue* Os Ben-Hassrath são muito piores, você não é nada, basra!

\- Ora, seu qunari insolente!

         O magistrado ergueu o chicote mágico, mas foi interrompido por chamas que irromperam e se estenderam pelo solo envolvendo-o em um círculo de fogo.Eu caminhei pelas chamas sem ser afetado, afinal era minha própria magia.

\- Você, magistrado Marokius, deveria consultar seus outros colegas magistrados antes de realizar uma demonstração de tortura pública!

         Os soporati ficaram atônitos e soltaram exclamações, enquanto Marokius me encarava perplexo por defender um “qunari”.

\- O dito “qunari insolente”, não é um qunari, é um Tal-Vashoth.Líder mercenário dos Bull’s Chargers, Iron Bull.Foi ele quem me resgatou da morte meses atrás e você está o punindo injustamente!

         O magistrado Marokius caiu de joelhos à minha frente, clamando por misericórdia.Eu ignorei seu pedido, fiz com que os guardas o levassem à uma cela para que refletisse, por um longo tempo, a respeito do que havia feito.Os soporati se dispersaram proferindo impropérios, mas eu só estava preocupado com meu Amatus.

\- Você está bem, Bull? – Perguntei, retirando as algemas mágicas de suas mãos, o que o fez se erguer de imediato como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

\- Huh...Isso não foi nada, brincadeira de criança perto dos Ben-Hassrath.

\- Venha, não é seguro aqui.

         Bull grunhiu em resposta, mas me seguiu em silêncio pelas ruas de Minrathous em direção à minha mansão.

\- Hum...É uma bela casa... – Bull disse ao olhar ao redor, como se analisasse e memorizasse cada detalhe, provavelmente um hábito adquirido com os Ben-Hassrath.

\- Ah...O que...Ah sim, herdei de meu pai. – Eu disse nervoso, mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.Jamais imaginei que Bull estaria em Tevinter comigo e aqui estava ele, em minha casa.

\- Eu só quero saber por onde nós vamos começar.

\- Começar o que?Uou!

         Antes que eu tivesse tempo de reagir, Bull havia me prensado contra a parede, me imobilizando.

         Seu corpo musculoso tremia de excitação, ele ofegava pesadamente e seu desejo por mim era tão visceral quanto sua necessidade de respirar.Seus lábios carnudos e firmes beijavam meu pescoço, deixando escapar grunhidos de prazer.

\- Kadan...Senti sua falta. – Sua voz grave encheu meus ouvidos, fazendo meu coração palpitar com uma alegria que há muito não sentia.

\- Eu também, Amatus.Eu também...

         Nossos olhares se encontraram, quem poderia imaginar que nos olhos de uma criatura tão selvagem, eu encontraria tanta ternura e amor e em seus braços, conforto.Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso apaixonado e logo encontraram os meus.

         Mesmo depois de tanto tempo separados, nossos beijos pareciam coreografados, repletos de amor e carinho, mas com uma fome por algo mais...Um desejo visceral que crescia a cada toque, a cada beijo, a cada olhar.

         Os beijos foram se intensificando sendo acompanhados por mordidas provocantes que eriçavam minha nuca.Os braços firmes me envolviam de tal forma, como se eu fosse me esvair a qualquer momento.

         Eu jamais poderia culpar o Bull por essa sensação, tudo aquilo parecia paradisíaco demais, utópico demais...Mas era real.

         Seus grunhidos foram se tornando mais audíveis, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele perderia o controle de si...Assumiria sua natureza selvagem...Eu já podia sentir sua rigidez contra o meu corpo e a pulsação de suas veias nos músculos hipertrofiados.

\- Bull, vamos para o quarto.É só subir as escadas. – Eu murmurei entre gemidos e ele assentiu, ergueu-me do chão mantendo-me em seu colo e minhas pernas instintivamente envolveram sua cintura.

         Esse simples ato o deixou ainda mais excitado, pois nossos membros roçavam um no outro por cima das roupas, o que nos deixava ainda mais tensos.

         Ao chegar em meus aposentos, desvencilhei-me de seus braços musculosos para encará-lo.

\- Iron Bull, temo que não possa passar a tarde com você hoje.Os Lucerni precisam de mim no magistério.

         Minha voz saiu dolorosa com o esforço de segurar meus impulsos, mas eu simplesmente não poderia esquecer meus deveres dessa forma, seria tão irresponsável e inconsequente quanto o magistrado da praça.

\- Kadan...

         Sua voz grave e amável encheu meus ouvidos novamente, me provocando, enquanto seus olhos me encaravam brilhando num misto de ternura e malícia.Ele estava domando seus impulsos selvagens, por enquanto.

\- Você precisa mesmo ir?Não há ninguém que possa lhe substituir...Só por um dia...

         Bull sussurrou em meu ouvido, causando-me novos arrepios de excitação, que logo me esforcei para controlar.

\- Bom...Talvez a magistrada Maevaris Tilani possa prosseguir sem mim por hoje...

\- Ótimo.

         Seu tom de voz tornou-se rouco de desejo, ele me empurrou para a cama e não se satisfez até retirar todas as minhas vestes, deixando apenas minha roupa íntima de seda.A visão o fez grunhir de excitação e soltar um riso gutural em seguida.

\- Vejo que continua usando as mesmas calcinhas de sempre.

\- Não são calcinhas!São roupas íntimas masculinas!Se você é um selvagem e não usa nada, não é minha culpa.

\- Você fica tão lindo quando está bravo, Dorian.E não usar “nada”, me dá a vantagem de estar sempre preparado para a ação.

         Aquela frase me fez engolir em seco, o que o fez rir ainda mais, enquanto retirava sua armadura e sua bermuda com um só puxão, expondo seu gigantesco membro rijo.Bull abocanhou minhas roupas íntimas, retirando-as com os dentes.

\- Hum...Bem melhor agora!

         Eu o beijei intensamente, mordendo seus lábios para enlouquecê-lo ainda mais.Aproveitei para inverter nossas posições, colocando-me sentado sobre seu tronco, o que o fez soltar um riso malicioso.

\- Então...Está com saudades de montar no Bull?

         O comentário indecente trouxe rubor à minha face, o que lhe causou divertimento e um novo acesso de risadas.

\- Estúpido...

         Eu murmurei, deitando-me sobre ele e beijando seus lábios novamente.Nossas línguas rodopiavam com os movimentos voluptuosos de nossas bocas se encontrando.O mundo ao nosso redor parecia não existir, tudo que importava, estava naquele aposento agora.

         Deslizei uma das mãos pelo seu peitoral, passando pelo abdômen, até chegar ao seu membro.Eu o segurei em minha mão sentindo sua textura e rigidez, estimulando-o com movimentos para cima e para baixo, o que o fez grunhir de desejo.

         Aproveitei sua distração para beijar seu corpo descendo em direção ao seu sexo, substituindo minha mão pela boca, o que o fez urrar de prazer.Eu o mordisquei e o chupei, sentindo sua pulsação em meus lábios, enquanto ele tentava se controlar afundando os dedos na cabeceira da cama e quase a despedaçando.

         Seu olhar de súplica, implorando para que eu consumasse nosso ato, então resolvi atender seu desejo.Sentei-me vagarosamente sobre seu membro, sentindo-o pulsando e me dilatando ao máximo.Era tanto prazer, que eu mal havia me encaixado nele e já deixava gemidos audíveis escaparem.

\- Kadan...Huuuuh haaaarrr

         Eu comecei a me mover ritmadamente, fazendo-o grunhir no ritmo das estocadas.Meu coração batia descontroladamente e meu corpo estava completamente tomado pela luxúria, meu próprio membro rijo pulsava de excitação em sincronia com o dele dentro de mim.

\- Amatus...Ah huuuh...Não consigo mais me segurar...

\- Harrrrrrrr...Eu quero mais, Kadan, mais!

         Iron Bull colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e começou a me movimentar para cima e para baixo com força, minhas coxas e meu membro causavam estalidos ao chocar contra seu corpo, o que só nos deixava ainda mais excitados.

         Bull se arqueou para trás e urrou tão alto, que toda a vizinhança deve ter ouvido.Senti meu interior ser preenchido com seu prazer e deixei um rastro do meu em seu tronco, o que o fez sorrir, pegar um pouco com o dedo e depois lambê-lo.

\- Hummm...Delicioso.

\- Eu sei que sou.

\- Convencido...

         Ele me beijou carinhosamente, envolvendo-me em um abraço, o que me fez ficar aninhado em seu peitoral.

\- Kadan...O que vai fazer sobre...Sobre nós, agora?

\- Bom...Estive pensando.Depois do que aconteceu meses atrás, acho que preciso de um guarda costas bem treinado, de preferência alto, musculoso e com grandes chifres.Viu alguém assim por aí?

\- Iron Bull ao seu dispor...Chefe.Hu hu hu

\- Isso resolve nossa questão.É bom ter você de volta, Amatus.

\- Sempre vou estar aqui, te protegendo, Kadan.

         Ambos sentíamos um misto de amor, alívio e conforto de finalmente estarmos um nos braços do outro, sem restrições.A presença de Bull ao meu lado, talvez piorasse minha relação com os outros magistrados no magistério.E mesmo ele sendo um Tal-Vashoth, a hostilidade em Tevinter continuaria sendo a mesma, não importando se suas intenções fossem hostis ou não.

        Esse era um dos motivos da minha luta.O Lucerni foi criado para guiar Tevinter em direção ao futuro, um futuro no qual ninguém seria discriminado por ser quem é, um futuro de paz e prosperidade.

        Aquele momento com Bull representava tudo isso, o nascer de uma nova era e o florescer de nossa relação em meios às adversidades.O aconchego daquele abraço, o calor do nosso amor, me dava força e esperança para construir esse novo futuro e a melhor parte, é que eu não estaria só, nunca mais.


End file.
